1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation image displaying device configured to display an operation image which includes operation input areas allowing a user to input operational commands. Specifically, the invention relates to the operation image displaying device which is configured such that additional information is displayed in accordance with a location or movement of a pointer operated by a user.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a directional image displaying device in which a desired operation can be instructed (input) when a user places a mouse pointer, within a screen of a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a PC), onto an icon and click the mouse on it. Further, in such a device, in accordance with a moving speed and a moving direction of the mouse pointer, a target (i.e., icon) the user intends to select is judged, and information corresponding to the target is displayed. An example of such a device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 11-212727 (hereinafter, referred to as '727 publication).